Character Creation Outline
1. Get Some Dice Like many tabletop RPGs, MysTecH uses a collection of polyhedral dice to add a bit of chaos and uncertainty to the game. The most important dice to have are a pair of percentile dice (2d10s) and a collection of d6s, but some rolls require d4s, d8s, and d20s. 2. Get a Character Sheet Get the official MysTecH Character Sheet here. 3. Set your Character's Priorities When sitting down to create your character, you will need to figure out the concept you wish to play and then assign the proper priority to the elements you think are important. While doing so, you will apply a rank of 1-5 once each to the five basic elements of your character; Attributes, Magical Knack, Racial Traits, Skills, and Technological Aptitude, 1 being least important rank and 5 being the most important. This will create tough choices between whether you want your character to have great Strength, be able to cast the best spells, be from a powerful race of humanoids, being skilled in many different disciplines, or access to high technology. Make sure to check with your Game Master about maximum ranks for different elements, this can be done to create a game based on a specific type of setting, for example if you want your game to be played in a typical medieval world you'd want to make a Technology Maximum be 1, or for a more realistic game with no magic you'd set a Magic Maximum at 1. 4. Determine Attributes Attributes are the basic mental and physical description of your character. Is your character a bulky body builder focused on muscular strength, a lithe acrobat with great agility, or a brilliant scientist with great intellect. The six attributes: Agility, Strength, Practicality, Endurance, Cunning, and Tact (these can be remembered with the acronym ASPECT). There are various ways for a player to generate these scores, two of the most commonly used ways will be shown here and expanded upon on the Attribute page. These two methods are the Dice Pool and the Point Buy, both of which are affected by the priority set in the Attribute Element. Dice Pool When rolling dice to determine a character's attributes, choose which Attribute you want to roll for and then assign a number of dice from your pool to apply to the attribute. A minimum of two six-sided dice must be applied to any one attribute, in this case make sure to add 1 to the die result, this will ensure a 3-13 range of scores that can be generated. There is no maximum to the number of dice you can apply to a single attribute, as long as each of your other scores have the minimum 2. In this case, you will take the three highest rolls and add them together to generate a score range of 3-18. Priorities # Starting Dice Pool: 15d6 # Starting Dice Pool: 18d6 # Starting Dice Pool: 21d6 # Starting Dice Pool: 24d6 # Starting Dice Pool: 27d6 Point-Buy Each attribute will start with a score of 10 and a point pool determined by the priority you set on your character's attributes. You then transfer any number of points to the attributes of your choice at a rate of 1:1. You may also reduce the starting points of an attribute to gain points to your pool at a rate 2:1. Using this method no attribute can be raised higher than 18 or lower than 8. Priorities # Starting Point Pool: 15 # Starting Point Pool: 18 # Starting Point Pool: 21 # Starting Point Pool: 24 # Starting Point Pool: 27 5. Determine Race The race of a character is sometimes the strongest foundation for a character concept. The elven sniper, the dwarven defender, the gnomish inventor, an alien squid-faced conqueror, and a half-breed dragon humanoid are all great starting points for a character. The priority placed in Racial Traits denotes the number of Race Points (RP) your character can have, and may also limit the selection of certain traits. On its own page, Racial Traits will be described in detail and a list of example races will provided for quick creation of some typical trope races found in various Fantasy and Sci-Fi stories. There is a good amount of free reign to create a unique and wonderful race, but always check with your Game Master to find out how your race may fit in the world they are running. In addition, if you take a high priority Racial Traits but want to play a low-point example you race, you can then use your excess RP to enhance them and create a new sub-race. Priorities # 10 RP - This is the bottom tier of Races, these have few special abilities but allows for higher priorities to be placed in other traits. Template races for this priority are: Human, Nezuman, and Saurial. # 13 RP - This is the standard tier for Races. These races are still pretty basal but have one or two unique abilities that make them better than the Priority 1 races. Templates include: Dwarf, Elf, Gnome, Halfling, Goblin, Nautalid, Sahuagin, Selkie, Strix, and Vesperian. # 15 RP - This is the advanced tier for Races, many of which will be sub-race alterations on the Standard Races. This priority of races have multiple abilities and can have beneficial effects on the races attribute scores. Template races include: Drow, Duergar, and Tengu. # 18 RP - This is the Powerful tier for the Races. Races in this priority will have multiple abilities as well as being capable of performing special attacks. Templates include: Android, Draconian, and Myconid. # 20 RP - This is the Monstrous tier of Races, these races are powerful and many are on par with some of the monsters presented on this site. If you are looking to create a memorable and unique Race this is the optimal choice of priorities to do just that. Templates include: Troll and Ghoul. 6. Determine Magical Knack Magic is a powerful and mysterious force that pervades many fantasy worlds and can have different origins, effects, and power. Before setting this priority, consult with your GM to find out if there is a Magical Maximum to limit the power and scope of magic in the world that you'll be playing in. Magical Knack represents the amount of knowledge and familiarity that a character has with the various types of magic in your world. The priority you set to your character's Magical Knack can determine your character's ability to qualify for certain abilities, the ability to learn certain skills, and both the upper limit of spells you can cast and the amount that are available to you. Priorities # No Magic - You qualify for no magic abilities, cannot train in magic skills, and cannot cast spells. Knowledge of and belief in magic can still be held but in that case your character has no talent for it. A world that has a Maximum of 1 is much the same as the real world where magic is believed to be a superstition and tricks of perception. No magic items. # Minor Magic - You qualify for only the lowest magic abilities, can train in magic skills as Hobby Skills, and your spell level threshold is 4. You have a passing fancy in magical knowledge and know a minor trick or two.A world that has a Maximum of 2 is a low magic world where magic is near mythical and even the sight of low level spells can be celebrated as miraculous. Magic items are extremely rare and have very minor abilities. # Lesser Magic - You qualify for standard magic abilities, can train in magic skills as Occupation Skills, and your spell level threshold is 6. You study magic daily and use it to accomplish tasks throughout your day. A world that has a Maximum of 3 is what many people think of as a standard fantasy RPG's level of magic. Magic items are rare and valuable but not mythical in appearance. # Expert Magic - You qualify for most magic abilities, can train in magic skills as Occupation Skills, and your spell level threshold is 8. You are a practiced spellcaster and solve many of your day to day tasks with a spell. A world that has a Maximum of 4 is a high magic world where most large settlements have magic industries and can emulate most modern technology with spells. Magic items are common enough that they can be found in small quantities for sale in specialized stores. # Masterful Magic - You qualify for all magic abilities as long as you meet their other qualifications, can train in magic skills as Occupation Skills, and your spell level threshold is 10. At this priority, you will attempt to solve most of your problems with magic first since you have a great amount magic resources available to you. A world with a Maximum of 5 is the definition of high magic, every household generally has at least one spellcaster and magic learning is available to anyone that can afford the materials and tutors. Magic items are everywhere and many shops have magic inventory available. 7. Determine Technological Aptitude Technology is the application of scientific discovery and theory mad material. Technology like magic is a powerful tool that can amplify a character's abilities and skills through the use of various devices ranging from simple machines to complex futuristic gadgets. Before setting this priority, consult with your GM to find out if there is a Technological Maximum to limit the power and scope of science and technology in the world that you'll be playing in. Technological Aptitude represents the amount of knowledge and familiarity that a character has with the sciences and technological devices found in your world. The priority you set to your character's Technological Aptitude can determine your character's ability to qualify for certain abilities, the ability to learn certain skills, the ability for your character to use certain equipment, and your character gains a bonus to their starting wealth when beginning their adventuring careers. Priorities # Medieval Technology - Your knowledge of science and technology is limited to that of a typical Medieval society including weaponry, armor, buildings, and semi-scientific theory such as alchemy. A world set with a Tech Maximum of 1 is a world that lives off of the power of natural forces and animals, including humans, to drive large, cumbersome devices. This maximum is an ideal setting for a classic Sword and Sorcery world.Your character starts with 100 wealth. # Industrial Technology - Your knowledge of science and technology has advanced to the level of the Industrial Revolution. Steam power, chemical advances, gas lighting, and improvements in metallurgy allow for better machines and the beginnings of shrinking machine sizes. A world set with a Tech Maximum 2 is a world that is similar to our world in the early 1800's, alternatively this Maximum is an ideal setting for a Steam-Punk type world. Your Character starts with 200 wealth, 100 wealth must be used for technological devices. # Combustion Technology - Your knowledge of science and technology has advanced to the level of the World War era. Internal combustion engines, electricity, and an increase in mechanization are all important improvements that define this era. A world set with a Tech Maximum 3 is a world similar to our world in the early to mid 1900's most prominently focused around the two World Wars. This Maximum is an ideal setting for a world that has the beginnings of mechanized transportation and the origins of modern weaponry. Your character starts with 300 wealth, 150 wealth must be used for technological devices # Computer Technology - Your knowledge of science and technology is that of a modern day person. Computers and electricity have expanded to be a normal and ever present part of life. A world set to a Tech Maximum of 4 would be similar to our modern world or with horizon technologies all ready discovered. This Maximum is an ideal setting for a game that would take place in our current world. Your character starts with 400 wealth, 225 wealth must be used for technological devices # Future Technology - This is a catch all category for any technology that we would consider futuristic or science fictional. Advanced space travel, laser weaponry, power armor, bionics, and advanced robotics are all things that could be a part of your world. A world set to a Tech Maximum 5 is a truly Sci-Fi fantasy world. This is an ideal setting for a Space Opera or Mecha based adventure. Check with your Game Master with where the limitations they want to place on the world's scientific and technological discoveries. Your character starts with 500 wealth, 300 wealth must be used for technological devices 8. Assign Priority Skills Skills encapsulate the proficiency that your character is able to perform certain actions, including various types of movement, attacks, and specialized actions and knowledge. Skills can be as broad or narrow as your Gamemaster wants to make them, but we've included a sample list of common skills that can be used as the starting point. Generally speaking the more narrow a skill is determines a higher Success Threshold since a specialist would be more equipped for that specific action as compared to a more generally applied skill. Priorities # Your character begins with 10 skill points and your starting maximum to a single skill is 25% # Your character begins with 20 skill points and your starting maximum to a single skill is 30% # Your character begins with 30 skill points and your starting maximum to a single skill is 35% # Your character begins with 40 skill points and your starting maximum to a single skill is 40% # Your character begins with 50 skill points and your starting maximum to a single skill is 45% 9. Choose Starting Advantages Advantages are the special abilities that character can train and fine tune to interact with their worlds. Many of these advantages grow in versatility and magnitude as your character grows and specializes in them. Each character starts with 3 advantages. One should be a class advantage but a character cannot start with more than 1 class advantage. Some advantages have prerequisites so you must have the noted skill, ability, racial trait, or advantage before being eligible to take that advantage. Many advantages can be taken multiple times and each time it's taken can grant an extra use of the ability, an upgraded effect, or other specific increased benefit. 10. Determine Starting Injury Threshold and Wound Points Whenever a character is engaged in an adventuring lifestyle, it is an inevitabilty that they will encounter hazards that will cause harm to their person. In many game systems, an abstraction in the form of Hit Points is typically used but in MysTecH this attribute is represented by two scores, your character's Injury Threshold and their Wound Points. The Injury Threshold represents your character's ability to take minor damage and keep going. These types of injuries would be exemplified by small cuts, bruises, strains, and other minor injuries that take little or no medical attention to heal on their own. Your Character's Injury Threshold is determined by your Class Advantages. Whenever you take a Class advantage it will tell you how many points to add to your Injury Threshold, and similar Class Advantages will have equivalent points. Wound Points are the actual health of your character and are equal to your character's Endurance score. Wound points aren't lost until your character's Injury Threshold reaches 0 or if a special ability states that it deals a number of wounds. Once a character's Wound Points are reduced to 50% or below the character has a chance to develop a long-term Injury and may become impaired. Additionally the character will have to make Endurance checks to stay conscious and engaged in the encounter. If the character falls unconscious, they will begin to die and if their wound total is ever reduced to 0 or less that character will die.